guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:InfestedHydralisk
I moved your page to User:InfestedHydralisk/Mutate into Lurker. Keep user stuff out of the main section ;) — Skuld 14:12, 13 December 2006 (CST) whoops sry :Hi again you have to creat sub page like User:InfestedHydralisk/Mutate into Lurker and not User:InfestedHydralisk Mutate into Lurker. Please copy the info in the right page and mark the other one for deletion with . Thank You.—'├ Aratak ┤' 14:41, 13 December 2006 (CST) sry am new to making these humor things >.< ::No prob you didnt see a ban on you :D only tips. And dont forget to sign with --~~~~ or use the signature in the toolbox.—'├ Aratak ┤' 14:45, 13 December 2006 (CST) Hmmm Related to Jimmy Hendrix by any chance? :) Entropy 07:39, 3 January 2007 (CST) nah :P --InfestedHydralisk 07:40, 3 January 2007 (CST) That's too bad. GWiki could use a celebrity or two for promotion. ;) Entropy 07:42, 3 January 2007 (CST) maybe he could be family in a far way, ah well --InfestedHydralisk 07:43, 3 January 2007 (CST) Nederlandeeeeer!!!! Eindhoven de gekstûh!! --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 15:09, 4 January 2007 (CST) Brabander :D --InfestedHydralisk 15:11, 4 January 2007 (CST) nee. oorspronkelijk kom'k uit Den Haag maar woon nu in Oodt-Groningen maar ben voor PSV =P. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 16:22, 4 January 2007 (CST) ow ja ook goed hoor :P Feyenoorder hier, al kijk ik nooit voetbal >.> --InfestedHydralisk 16:24, 4 January 2007 (CST) Leuke userboxes, mag ik wat lenen? --17:03, 4 January 2007 (CST) tuurlijk :) --InfestedHydralisk 17:05, 4 January 2007 (CST) LoL zie mn userpage :P --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 17:41, 4 January 2007 (CST) leuke familie xD --InfestedHydralisk 17:42, 4 January 2007 (CST) Spawn more overlords! sry, couldn't resist... X_X --Rotfl Mao 19:00, 3 February 2007 (CST) xD --InfestedHydralisk 19:01, 3 February 2007 (CST) Rollerbeetle powa! Cute! :p --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 18:45, 27 February 2007 (CST) : :D --InfestedHydralisk 18:46, 27 February 2007 (CST) Tiny Hint - use : to do indents if you don't want that weird boxy thing to show. ^.- [[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 18:50, 27 February 2007 (CST) ah yea ^^ --InfestedHydralisk 18:53, 27 February 2007 (CST) Userboxes I feel like ripping off all your userboxes, because i don't know how to make my own. And cuz they're 1337, of course :)--Dross 21:15, 9 March 2007 (CST) Feel free to do that =) --InfestedHydralisk 06:17, 10 March 2007 (CST) signature How the f*** do I get a cool signature too? o_O --InfestedHydralisk 06:39, 10 March 2007 (CST) :A good guide are at User:Sigm@/archive1#Name 2.- ''Leader Rat'' 06:41, 10 March 2007 (CST) test --[[User:InfestedHydralisk| InfestedHydralisk]] 19px still not right... :/ --InfestedHydralisk 07:07, 10 March 2007 (CST) hmmm --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|--[[User:InfestedHydralisk| InfestedHydralisk]] 19px]] 07:19, 10 March 2007 (CST) crap... --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|--[[User:InfestedHydralisk| InfestedHydralisk]] 19px]] 07:20, 10 March 2007 (CST) and now...--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px]] 07:27, 10 March 2007 (CST) i hate this..--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 07:28, 10 March 2007 (CST) ... --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px]] 07:32, 10 March 2007 (CST) right... --[[Image.Shadow Prison.jpg|19px ''InfestedHydralisk'']] 07:34, 10 March 2007 (CST) lets see... ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:03, 10 March 2007 (CST) yay! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:04, 10 March 2007 (CST) test test test stuff Best taste in armour haha, I getting that armour on my rit and I have kurzich on my sin, but I wish it was ancient. ancient on sin and kurzich rit are my fav's. But then I dont really like pve anyways, so its silly of me 16px 12:12, 13 March 2007 (CDT) ancient armor has cool armor for every proffesion :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 16:56, 13 March 2007 (CDT) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] Is that Double posting mini motion picture availible to be used on other sites?^ -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 08:45, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ^Meaning can i use it on my user page? take it if you want :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:45, 14 March 2007 (CDT) thx, thx for the guest book sig, and do you have any good assassin builds for pvp or pve? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 08:51, 14 March 2007 (CDT) for PvP i use: and for PvE: both builds work really great, have fun :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:07, 14 March 2007 (CDT) for pvp i mean any good builds besides the BoA^ build? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 09:09, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ^9/10 assassins users use this. ok, now you're asking me something....uhmmm...hmmm...*think think*...this could work: this will be helpfull vs 70AL+ dmg dealers too, while mostly assassins are best vs 60AL. have fun :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:19, 14 March 2007 (CDT) How bout this? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 09:27, 14 March 2007 (CDT) or replace Jagged Strike and Wild Strike with Golden something... ''(only requires to be enchanted and its an off-hand that doesnt need a lead attack). I'd replace Signet of Malice for Shadow Refuge or Feigned Neutrality, a snare would be nice too. to bad theres no cripple applying lead attack wich requires an enchantment >.< anyway, damage looks nice and spammeble ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:33, 14 March 2007 (CDT) I dont like Shadow Refuge Feigned Neutrality is ok but you need signet of malice to remove blind so you dont miss with Reapeating Strike, and for health thats why you have monks in pvp but you can have a snare like Shadow Prision insted of Death's Charge. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 09:35, 14 March 2007 (CDT) A self-heal is always nice, and Shadow Prison instead of Death's Charge will remove Way of the Empty Palm though, so it will be harder to spam Repeating Strike, might take Crippling Dagger or Caltrops or something. Signet of Malice, yeah, good against Blindness, but still, self-heal is better in my opinion ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:43, 14 March 2007 (CDT) maybe this: voila, self-heal and condition removal =) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:48, 14 March 2007 (CDT) not bad at all lol would work in RA when you dont happen to get a monk lol. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 09:50, 14 March 2007 (CDT) there's not always a healer needed ;) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:51, 14 March 2007 (CDT) lol but a team with '''2' MONKS beats a team with no monks lol -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 09:52, 14 March 2007 (CDT) erm well, that's different >.>; ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:57, 14 March 2007 (CDT) and a team of '''4' MONKS vs a RA team does not end lol -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 10:00, 14 March 2007 (CDT) not if they are all smite :p ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 10:04, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Still sit me money''s''on the non-monks lol -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 10:06, 14 March 2007 (CDT) yeah, the monks would probably leave of insufficient damage dealing (assuming prot/heal) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 10:12, 14 March 2007 (CDT) SSBM Samus sucks in SSBM, Luigi and Ness FTW! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements''']] (talk ~ )